Violet
by Rainpath
Summary: Emily deals with the repercussions of Ruin's spell by spending time with her mother and Marlin.
1. Violet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Avalon: Web of Magic/Quest for Magic" series or the song "Violet", they belong to Rachel Roberts and The Birthday Massacre respectively.**

_**The tragic comedy divine**_

_**Paints the way to peace of mind**_

_**Leaving shallow lovers far behind**_

Emily lay wide awake on her twin bed, pale blue comforter pulled up to her chin, staring at the dark ceiling. She turned her head to glance at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table to her right, noting with some exasperation that it was past three AM and she should be asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep for what must have been the millionth time since she went to bed at eleven, but slumber would not come. She groaned and threw her arms over her eyes, running the events of the week past through her mind.

_**Past uncertainties combine**_

_**Bringing tears to sleepless eyes**_

_**Memory runs the course of time**_

She kept receiving bits and pieces of awful visions, maybe a voice or a flash of an image, and she did get painful headaches every now and then. She suspected that it would take a while for Ruin's spell to wear off, but this was ridiculous. She was beginning to halfheartedly curse the day she ever found her healing gem. As time inched toward four, then five AM, a gray dawn began to take over the dark blue night in the sky outside her window. She watched the sunrise with tired, bloodshot hazel eyes. At 5:30, she'd had enough and got out of bed, walked out to the living room and switched on the TV.

_**Blood runs cold beyond the violet prison**_

_**For violent visions**_

_**And so the broken record plays**_

_**As you throw us away**_

The Healer hugged her knees to her chest as she flipped though channels of infomercials and religious programming and early morning talk shows on low volume before she heard her mother walking down the stairs.

"Emily?" Carolyn asked groggily. "What are you doing up? It's a Saturday, you should be sleeping in."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a, um, nightmare," the redhead told her mom. Well, it was sort of true, she told herself, trying to justify the lie. She stared at her pastel pink and orange pajama pants as Carolyn made coffee in the next room.

_**We're never enough**_

_**We're drowning in cliches**_

_**So desperate to love**_

_**We're twisting every word they say**_

_**So we sleep through the days**_

"That hasn't happened since you were ten. What was it about?" She called from the kitchen. Emily followed her, leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't really remember," she replied.

Carolyn looked at her curiously, but then shrugged it off. "Well, I have an appointment to give the Richards' dog her shots at eight, but so you want to go out to the diner and shopping later?" She asked, trying to comfort her sixteen year old daughter without seeming too "motherly".

Emily smiled a little. It was so rare that her mother had anything resembling a day off. "Sure."

_**Within the heat of passions war**_

_**Lust is spilled upon the floor**_

_**Staining red the wasted metaphor**_

Carolyn turned back to her coffee machine and poured a cup for herself and her daughter. Emily took it gratefully, hoping the caffeine would make up for her lack of sleep. The two Fletcher women sat down at the tiny pine dining table, drinking their coffee and talking about various unimportant things. Naturally, the conversation drifted towards Emily's work at Ravenswood, but the girl steered the conversation safely away from anything too revealing about the wildlife preserve. Eventually, Carolyn went upstairs to finish getting ready, and the Healer was left on her own again. She showered and changed, and then went outside to check on the animals that were being housed temporarily in the Pet Palace.

_**The selfish need for something more**_

_**Claws in vain at closing doors**_

_**Scarring faces once adored**_

Emily and Carolyn walked on the grayish sidewalks of Stonehill, peeking into the windows and occasionally exploring the little boutiques and shops. Mother and daughter continued their aimless talk from that morning, and decided to head back home a little while after noon. Emily noticed with relief that Ruin's spell was beginning to fade away completely--She had not experienced any part of a vision the entire time she was out, and had only had a tiny, nagging headache while they were at the diner. When they were back home, Emily found that she had missed a call from both Kara and Adriane.

_**Tracing circles in the violet prison**_

_**For violent visions**_

_**And so the broken record plays**_

_**As you throw us away**_

When she called her friend, the Warrior informed her that Marlin was desperate to speak to her--And it was apparently driving Kara crazy, as the dragonflies kept pestering her that Marlin needed to get a hold of Emily.

"Seriously, Kara called me all distressed because she was at the mall with her friends and they kept popping up out of nowhere. She asked me to call you because no one picked up at your house earlier."

The redhaired girl smiled and hung up after saying goodbye, briefly stopping to tell Carolyn that she would be at Ravenswood for the next few hours.

_**We're never enough**_

_**We're drowning in cliches**_

_**So desperate to love**_

_**We're twisting every word they say**_

_**So we sleep through the days**_

* * *


	2. Frozen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Avalon: Web of Magic/Quest for Magic" series or the song "Frozen", they belong to Rachel Roberts and Delain respectively.**

_**Misted windows**_

_**Hide your empty eyes**_

_**Every moment, every whisper**_

_**Separates you from me**_

_**I've been screaming**_

_**Won't you let me in?**_

_**Let me see a trace**_

_**Of the places hidden**_

_**Under your skin**_

Emily jogged past the iron gates of Ravenswood and through the forest to the glade. As she entered the clearing, Dreamer trotted up to her and pressed his nose into her hand.

"Hey Dreamer," she greeted the mistwolf and patted his head. She looked up and saw Adriane's tall form walking towards her and smiled. The other girl gave her an exasperated look, and Emily caught Marlin waving his hands in the air wildly behind her in her peripheral vision. Emily glanced back at her friend, who rolled her eyes. She and Dreamer ran off, leaving Emily and Marlin alone.

_**Answer me,**_

_**Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be one step behind you**_

_**Answer me,Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be waiting here for you **_

"Hi," Emily said shyly as she approached the Aquatanian prince. Unexpectedly, Marlin rushed forward and caught the mage in a hug. Emily hugged him back awkwardly before pulling away slightly.

"What was that for?" She asked jokingly.

"You've had it so rough lately… I-I was just…" Marlin stammered, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Thanks," Emily smiled, and he met her eyes once again.

_**Needles sting me**_

_**When you look away**_

_**And your silence**_

_**Sounds like deafening screams to me**_

_**I've been waiting**_

_**Won't you open your heart?**_

_**And let me in**_

_**Please let me in**_

"So," Marlin started the conversation as the pair walked to the edge of the pond. "Are you…Okay? Last time we talked, you seemed kind of…Sad."

Emily sighed. "I am--I was. Wait. I'm not sure," she sat down heavily, pulling off her shoes and sticking her toes in the water.

_**Answer me,**_

_**Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be one step behind you**_

_**Answer me,**_

_**Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be waiting here for you **_

Marlin kneeled down beside her and looked out across the glade to the forest. The teens sat in silence for a few moments, when Marlin spoke up again.

"That's okay, you know."

Emily glanced up at him. "What?"

"To not be sure. It's okay. We're all here for you," he answered.

"It's just… No one can understand. Having your mind invaded like that. Seeing all the death and destruction those visions gave me. It's awful." The Healer leaned back, closing her eyes and laying down on the too-green grass.

She heard Marlin do the same thing, and she continued to speak. "It's getting better, though. The spell is wearing off, even if the memories aren't. I'll be fine, I just need the time to get over it."

_**Free your mind from doubt**_

_**All you have, is now**_

_**Free you mind from shame**_

_**It will only bring you pain**_

Marlin didn't reply, and Emily propped herself up on her elbows to make sure his eyes were still open. They were--They shined a brilliant emerald green, a color the redhead loved. He grinned goofily at her, and she lay back down.

"You've got me," she heard him whisper.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

The two teens stood up at the same time very quickly, and the top of Emily's head collided with Marlin's chin.

"Ow," Both said.

Hazel and green eyes met as Emily held her forehead and Marlin rubbed his chin, both blushing furiously. Marlin leaned down slightly, and Emily raised her face to his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips touched hesitantly, and both pulled away again, laughing awkwardly, but happy.

_**Answer me,**_

_**Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be one step behind you**_

_**Answer me,**_

_**Till the day that you do**_

_**I'll be waiting here for you **_

* * *


End file.
